cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Demon World Marquis, Amon/@comment-118.208.64.89-20121202151644
How can people argue this guy as being legit? It's really simple... use 8 crits.... Then you're forced to null guard him everytime... My house mate uses this guy, he only has one Amon in his deck, but thats all he damn well needs. The ability to soul charge for Dark irregulars is over whelmingly high, not to mention his second skill which really ravages you, and not in a good way. You're all arguing that Amon is only one damage, he's only one damage. But he's not.. He's 1-3 damage PER TURN. You're not including crits. And if you use witching hour and demon bikes, you're probably going to be hitting for atleast 20k with each rear guard attack... My house mate uses the bikes, and he uses Doreen the Thruster. (For those not aware, +3000 each time a card is soul charged) So, lets assume that my opponent is using a DI deck... he then uses Yellow bolts (tap unit, soul charge one) with 3 Doreens on the field (one behind vanguard, one on right side behind rear guard, and one in front of the bolt) he sould charges one.. The Doreens immediately at 9000... Amon then uses his first activation of his second skill (which is NO LIMIT BREAK) and soulcharges the bolt... All Doreens are now 12000 by themselves... He then plays a boring trigger/grade 1.. Soul charges it with Amons skill, now all Doreens are at 15000... (you've also already lost 2 rear guards on your side of the field) he moves a Doreen back to where the units were being soul charged from..... He decides, you've not retired the desired card he's wanted.. So he decides to put down another card, and soul charges... So right now, he's counter blasted THREE, soul charged FOUR times, to give +12000 to the 6000 grade 1s (that are not prejudicial to needing to be the attacker) and then he the places down a demon bike of the witching hour, 10000 grade 3... LETS ASSUME THERE IS NO DEMON BIKES IN THE SOUL... He still has his rear guards attacking for atleast 28000 now.... Thats some big ass attacks.. If he wanted, he could soul charge ONCE MORE to get them to 31000 on the rear guards alone, whilst Amon will be at a minimum of 16000 at this point (you're not going to be using any soul blasts with DI) + his rear guard, which puts Amon at 34000/37000 (depending how many times you soulcharged, 3/4)... Now, thats assuming you've ONLY got the grade 0/1/2 in the soul + the 3/4 cards you soul charged that turn with Amons skill... Rear guard column R) 31000 attack. Vanguard column V) 34000/37000 (MINIMUM) +2 drive checks (at this point, you'd naturally be running 8 criticals in your deck) Rear guard column R) 31000 attack.. Lets assume that you have 6 cards in your hand, including one null... Heres how most people would play this out.. Rear guard attacks for 31000, you declare NO GUARD. You take one damage... Even if you get a trigger, you will still be left at about 16000 (at best) Vanguard attacks, running 8 triggers in deck, at worste, you declare a null guard, he then drive checks nothing.... Second wave of attacks - he still guaranteedly either removes your hand, as you'll need ither 2 grade 0s to guard this (thanks to a trigger) or up to 5 cards to guard (assuming no grade 0s) Thats a lot of guarding. And most of the time, this would cause a guard of about 3-4 cards, as you'd be using maybe 2 grade 0s, you've already thrown out two of your 6 cards in nulling, so with your remaining 4, you've got to throw ATLEAST 2 cards more, or declare no guard. In which case, you may need to intercept (with no guarantee of having the cards to replace them) or straight up emptying your hand.... THIS IS A WORSTE CASE DI DECK VS A BEST CASE ANY OTHER DECK... DI is over powered with Amon... Atleast with Dark Lord of Abyss, He has to have 4 damage first, and it's even a higher cost, for a lesser effect... The big men really screwed up with the release of Amon.